Droggon Anatomy
External Anatomy Droggon appearances vary greatly depending on their element. Fire and Earth droggons are larger for fighting advantages, Plant droggons are smaller to fit into smaller places fire droggons can't get to, and water droggons have fins and webbed paws, and an extra clear eyelid so they can see around the water. Ears Water Droggons have fin ears, fire, plant, and ice droggons have furry ears of their canine counterpart, and air and lightning droggons have a sort of long feathered ears, and earth droggons have ear holes. Skin Some droggons have scales, some fur, and others feathers. Water, ice and plant droggons have fur, earth (Gem and rock) and fire have scales, and lightning and air have feathers. Wings Droggon wings, again, vary based on the droggon's element. Air, Lighting, and plant droggons have feathered wings, water, fire and ice droggons have battish wings, and rock and gem droggons have none at all. Paws/Claws Droggon paws are different depending on the droggon element. Water droggons have smaller claws with webbing between their toes, while while fire and earth droggons have larger claws for fighting. Lighting and air droggons have prickly claws with microscopic thorn like grabbers to grab clouds. (Yes, clouds here can be grabbed, but only by lighting and air droggons.) Tails Water droggons have mermaid like tails, fire droggons have canine tails with flaming tips, air/lightning droggons have feathers on the end of theirs, making them look like Chinese fans, some plant droggons have leaves growing out of their tails, others have normal canine tails, Ice have big 'ol fluffy tails, rock droggons have long, thick, scaled tails, shaped like their canine parts. Other Teeth Droggon teeth are different depending on their diet. Plant droggons have flatter teeth for plants, rock droggons have flat bone plate teeth for eating rocks, and fire droggons have sharp teeth for meat. Eyes Droggon eyes vary depending on what you talk about. Eyelids Every Droggon has one pair of eyelids. However, some have two. Water, Earth and Fire Droggons have two, a normal one and a clear one, all for different reasons! Water Droggons is fairly obvious, needing an extra pair to keep water out of their eyes underwater, so they can see properly to find food. Earth Droggons have it because in their feral times, before they could control the weather, there were often sand storms, and so they developed an extra pair to keep sand out of their eyes. Fire Droggons have a similar purpose, the extra eyelid keeping smoke and volcano ash out of their eyes. Night vision Pupil shape Internal Anatomy Bone Structure Bone structures in droggons vary, at least with thickness and that. Rock and Gem droggons have incredibly thick and sturdy bones, air and lightning droggons have hollow, thinner bones to assist with flying and cloudwalking. Organs Lungs/Gills Water droggons are first born with gills and underdeveloped lungs. The reason for this is because water droggons are far safer deep underwater, especially as pups, and so they adapted to living underwater. The reason they still have lungs is because they sometimes go above water for periods of time. Plant Droggons Since Plant Droggons are so complex, they get their own internal anatomy section. Special Traits Yes, special traits! Special traits are things like leaves growing out of a plant droggon's tail, or an extra pair of horns, or something like that. There are a few things that the trait can't be, listed below. * Anything that grants invincibility or immortality. * Super thick scales (Unless on an earth droggon, then it's a must for design) * Extra limbs (Horns, tails, and ears. Arms, legs, heads and wings are excluded for mortal Droggons, but a psychic or light Droggon could have two pairs of wings.) * Anything out side of that droggon element's element (A flaming tail on anything but a fire droggons is out of the question.) * More may be added. Category:About Droggons